


The Replacement

by kidgold04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgold04/pseuds/kidgold04
Summary: Kara Danvers needed a job. When her best friend gets her a gig working as a PA on a porno set, little did she know she'd become the star of the show.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 234
Kudos: 1867





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was bred of boredom. I have like six fics to finish and figured I'd get a one-shot out there to get the juices flowing again.
> 
> Also, this takes place in the mid-90s because that, my friends, was the height of quality porn.

Kara Danvers needed a job. _Any_ job.

As a college graduate of all of two months with a degree in journalism, it came as no surprise to her sister Alex that she was having trouble finding a suitable work. _“Should’ve gone to the academy,”_ Alex repeated for the one-hundredth time, to which Kara was starting to begrudgingly agree.

She was still lucky since Alex supported her no matter what. For every child who loved structure, there tended to be the other _creative_ sibling, which in this case was Kara. She had always favored the arts. As a foster kid, writing and painting became her only way of self-expression. And though finding work and making ends meet would be more difficult, Kara wouldn’t have it any other way.

Thus, Kara Danvers, lover of writing and donuts, hater of guns and vegetables, needed a job.

\----

 _“One double-caramel frappe, extra whipped-cream for Kara!”_ The barista yelled out over the cacophony of hissing espresso machines and murmured conversations. Kara brushed past the waiting line in Noonan’s and picked up her order before returning to her table at the window.

She sighed as she crossed out yet another listing in the classified section. It seemed no one in all of National City was hiring, which Kara deemed utterly ridiculous. She had long ago given up finding a job that actually suited her writing, secretarial, or administration skills. From grocery bagger to dog walker, she had now set her sights on any position. Besides, who didn't love food and dogs?

But life didn't seem to pity Kara and she failed to receive a callback for either job.

Apparently being overqualified was an actual thing.

Kara took a long, slow sip of her frappe, allowing her troubles to melt away into sugary bliss when a familiar voice called out:

_“Kara! Kara is that you?”_

“Winn?” Kara gasped, before a broad smile overtook her face.

Winn Schott made his way through the crowd, meeting Kara in an exuberant hug.

“Oh my god, Winn! What are you doing back in National City?” Kara squealed, finally releasing Winn who appeared slightly winded from his best friend’s squeezing. She gestured to the chair across from her and Winn gratefully accepted.

“I actually moved back about a week ago. I called your old number, but it said it was disconnected,” Winn said.

Kara flushed with embarrassment. “Oh, yeah. I kinda lost my apartment. I live with Alex now.” And to Winn’s pity-filled gaze, Kara switched gears. “How about you? You were pretty much in love with LA the last time we talked.”

The short brunette man shrugged. “Turned out LA really didn’t love me.” This time it was Kara’s turn to give a sympathetic look. “I mean you’d think with all the production work, it’d be some kind of videographer’s dream. And don’t get me wrong, it was, sorta. I never ran out of gigs and money wasn’t an issue.”

“Then what was the problem?”

“The people sucked,” he whined, “I mean you hear about how fake everyone in Hollywood is, but I just assumed those statements came from jealous people. Turns out, nope! Everyone there was truly awful. I didn’t make one friend the whole time and the dating scene was impossible.

Kara’s face pinched in confusion. “But you’re awesome! Who wouldn’t want to be friends with you?”

“I know!” Winn agreed, throwing his hands in the air. “People only liked you if you drove a Porsche or owned a yacht, and I of course had neither.”

Kara reached across the table and patted her friend’s hand. “Their loss. If I got my best friend back, then I can’t complain about their stupidity.”

Winn grinned and lifted his latte to Kara with a sense of flourish.

A half hour more of catching up later, Kara finally asked, “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I already have a job here. It’s some camera work for a parent studio I worked with in LA. Their films are a little more… adult, but it pays well,” Winn explained, avoiding Kara’s eyes.

“That’s great, Winn! I’m so proud of you,” she congratulated.

“What about you?” He asked in return.

“Me? Pssh. Since no one is willing to hire a graduate fresh out of journalism school, I’m currently considering selling my plasma,” Kara said only mildly jokingly.

“That bad, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Winn grew quiet, as if contemplating something grand. “Okay, what if I told you I could get you a job on set?” Kara coughed, causing her drink to splatter across the table. She quickly wiped her chin with a napkin.

“Are you serious?”

“The production assistant union is striking right now. They’re trying to renegotiate their benefits, which I wholeheartedly support, but I also love having my favorite latte eight hours into a twelve-hour shooting day. So, what do you say? Are you willing to work on a porn set as a PA temp?”

“Yes!” Kara responded. She nearly leapt over the table to hug Winn, again. “Oh my god! Oh my god! I got a job. Like an actual job. And I get to work with my best friend. This is amazing!”

She couldn’t believe it. Fate had saved her from another two months of living on her big sister’s couch. Things were finally looking up and for the first time in a long time, Kara felt actual relief and –

“Uh, Winn, did you say porn?”

\----

Winn had said porn.

When the excitement of actually finding a job wore off, Kara was left with the uncomfortable inevitability of watching strangers have sex on camera. She wasn’t some prude and had had her fair-share of sexual adventure. This, however, was different.

It was public.

She had told Alex of the new job pretty much immediately and received maniacal laughter in return.

 _“God, Kara. This is too rich,”_ Alex said, tears of gle streaming down her face.

Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie, wasn’t any better. _“Little Danvers, what the literal fuck?”_

But for all Kara’s worries, her first day on set was surprisingly pretty great. An excited Winn had shown her around, introducing her to everyone they passed.

There was the set designer, Brainy, who was a little socially awkward, but more than welcoming. His girlfriend, Nia, was the lead make-up artist and something called a fluffer. Her always sunny disposition rivaled Kara’s.

The director came off as rather intense. Though M'gann's job, like her demeanor, was unyielding, she always added a _“please”_ and _“thank you”_ to any request she made of Kara. Winn had explained that this quality in a director was extremely rare.

Mike Mon-El worked as an actor and took to the new PA immediately, albeit for a more intimate reason. Kara was quick to let him down as politely as possible, but it did little to deter him.

 _“Don’t mind him. He’s a fuck boy who literally fucks for a living,_ ” Winn had whispered conspiratorially, making his best friend laugh hysterically.

 _“I heard that_!” Mike yelled at their retreating backs.

All in all, Kara adored everyone she worked with from the start. The days could run rather long, but she was honestly happy to have something to fill her time. Her duties ranged from getting coffees and arranging lunches, to re-typing script notes and helping the staging crew. By her third day, everyone viewed Kara as an essential part of the gang, making jokes with her and inviting her for drinks after wrap.

However, the actual sex scenes did take some getting use to.

The first scene Kara witnessed was between Mike and someone named Imra Ardeen. She was tasked with holding queue cards and waiting for M’gann’s signal when to change them, which meant she had to also watch the _whole_ scene.

In Kara’s nightmares, she had dreamed she got an erection in front of everyone, though to her credit, it never happened. Sure, Imra-like all the other actresses who had passed through-was gorgeous. But never once did Kara get hard, and to that, she thanked her lucky stars.

Then came Friday, a day that turned Kara's world upside down.

\----

 _“Ms. Luthor prefers almonds in her dressing room, not pistachios,”_ the stern woman, Jess, stressed to Kara over the phone.

Everyone on set seemed more tense than usual all because someone named Lena Luthor was coming and she was apparently a big deal.

 _“She’s like the_ _porn star,”_ Winn had explained.

 _“She only does special dom stuff and extended oral scenes,”_ Mike had sighed dreamily.

 _“And she’s not to be bothered,”_ M’gann had warned them all.

Thus, Kara’s day was spent specially crafting an almond bowl fit for a queen, lighting sandalwood candles, and hunting down boxed alkaline water.

By the time eleven a.m. rolled around, everyone was on pins and needles anticipating Lena’s arrival. At her post by the crafts services table, Kara topped off the coffee dispensers when asked:

“ _Excuse me. Would you mind if I grab a cup of medium Colombian roast?_ ”

“I'll get it for you,” Kara responded cheerfully, not bothering to look up as she began preparing the cup. When she turned to pass it to the owner, her entire world seemed to shift. The most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen was standing right in front of her. Kara shook her head vaguely as if to wake herself up. She had to be asleep because surely this woman was a phantom from her teenage dreams.

Emerald eyes continued boring into blue and Kara could have sworn her palms were sweating. Right, the coffee. “H-Here you go.”

The woman took the offered drink, letting her fingers brush the blonde's in transfer. Her eyes remained on Kara’s as her blood-red lips sealed over the opening of the cup. “Mm. That’s perfect. Thank you uh...”

“ _Keira_. I mean Kara! Ha! My name is Kara,” the blonde spluttered unable to stop the cursed thing that was her mouth from running. She stuck her hand out instead and the softest palm she had ever felt met her own.

“Lena,” the raven-haired starlet answered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.”

Until that moment, Kara had never known the word _pleasure_ to be a direct line to her dick—

“Oh! Y-You're Lena! Right! Sorry. I’ll just um leave you…” Kara stuttered gesturing wildly at the services table. “Uh… I got your nuts! Bye!”

Utterly embarrassed, Kara face-palmed herself in her departure, which to be fair was more of a hurried exit, and completely missed Lena’s amused smirk.

\----

 _“I got your nuts?_ ” Winn repeated, trying and failing to hide his laughter.

“Don’t be mean,” Kara said pouting.

“Dude, that line will go down in history as the best pick-up line _ever_.”

"It wasn't a line." Kara sighed. “Please don’t remind me.”

Winn patted her on the back before he continued white-balancing his camera. “So, why the freakout anyway? I thought the whole being around porn stars thing didn’t bother you anymore.”

The blonde ducked her head and fiddled with the glasses on her face. Her cheeks reddened to the shade of her flannel shirt.

“Holy shit. You have a crush on her after like two minutes?” Winn asked incredulously.

“No!” Kara replied defensively.

“Then what?”

“I uh… had my first… ya know…” Kara said carefully.

“I’m confused.”

“Orgasm,” Kara whispered.

“What?!” Winn shouted, his eyes wide.

Kara buried her face in her palms. “Yep.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. Explain please.”

Kara finally looked up, seconds away from a meltdown. “When I was sixteen, I went to the convenient store to buy some candy because I’m me, obviously. And I saw this magazine on a rack. I was kinda tall for my age, so the clerk didn’t seem to notice I wasn’t old enough to look at it. Up until then, I didn’t think about my sexuality all that much.” Kara paused and took a deep breath. “And it just so happened that Lena was the centerfold. I had no idea that was her name since I pretty much just ripped her picture out before leaving the store. I took it home and uh... Well, it was the only time I’ve ever stolen anything, okay?”

By the time she stopped speaking, Kara was winded and her friend appeared positively gleeful.

Winn patted her on the shoulder. “Wow,” he said finally. “Just… Wow.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Well, yeah. I can't judge. I blew my first load to an episode of Sailor Moon. I think you’re probably saner that most,” Winn said casually.

Tension eased from Kara and she remembered why she loved Winn so much. “Which one?”

“Sailor Venus, duh.”

Kara dove into a bitter back and forth with him about Sailor Neptune’s superior hotness and Sailor Uranus’ superior bad-assery. She needed the distraction and Winn assured her everything would be fine. He even promised to use another queue card holder to allow her to stay out of sight during Lena’s scene.

Everything was going to be fine.

\----

Everything was not fine.

“What do you mean food poisoning?” M’gann asked, pacing the sound stage within seconds of exploding into rage in front of everyone.

“Edge called. His new golden boy came down with a bout of food poisoning. He’s not coming, which means the contract is void,” Jess answered calmly.

Kara stood by the crafts table and refilled the sandwich tray. After everyone took an extended lunch awaiting Lena’s scene partner, an arrival they had since learned would not be happening, she needed to make herself appear busy.

On one hand, Kara was thrilled her teenage crush wouldn’t be servicing some schmuck for the world to see. On the other, she couldn’t stand to see the frustration creasing Lena’s eyebrows as she sat in her chair awaiting production’s next decision. Even more disheartening was seeing the rather looming, yet good-looking man rubbing at Lena’s shoulders.

 _“Her boyfriend. Literally has one of the biggest cocks I’ve ever seen,”_ Winn offered dreamily, patting his best friend’s slumped shoulders. " _James Olsen used to be a big-shot porn god once upon a time, but later turned his sights to management. He’s actually her manager, too. Now that I think about it, they’ve never worked scenes together. Guess they like to keep their bedroom romps pure and private.”_

And that information Kara could have done without.

“Fine,” M’gann sighed and turned to Lena. “How about Jack Spheer? He’s on-call with the company and I know you two are friends.”

“That would work if Jack wasn’t currently shooting in France,” James answered.

“How about Mike? He’s already here,” Brainy offered, gesturing to Mike currently chatting up a group of extras in his dress robe.

Lena grimaced. “That’s a hard pass.”

”Fair,” Brainy replied.

“Okay, shot in the dark here, but can’t you do it, James?” Nia asked.

Before James could answer, Lena crossed her legs and squared her shoulders. “My boyfriend and I do not perform for the public. Our sexual escapades are just that--ours.” Lena stood then, glancing at James before turning back to the director. “M’gann, I’m sorry, but without a viable replacement to do the scene, I’m afraid we’ll have to void the contract.”

“Lena, our execs are expecting a scene with you in this next feature. It’s the only reason they approved such a ridiculous budget. This could crash my entire production schedule,” M’gann said, not quite pleading, but close enough to surprise most of the crew.

“We’re all friends here, M, but without a replacement, we don’t have a choice,” James answered.

“What about a female replacement?” Winn voiced from behind his camera.

“No dice. Lena’s last few movies have been girl-on-girl domination. She hasn’t sucked a cock on screen in like two years and, well, supply and demand folks,” M’gann explained, a look of defeat on her face. “So, I guess that’s it then. I’ll need to make a few calls to the execs –”

“Wait,” Winn interrupted and turned to Lena, “Ms. Luthor, Winn Schott, cameraman, big fan, would you be open to working with someone who's never acted before?”

Lena hummed. “They’ll need to be fully briefed on my on-camera operating procedures, of course. My comfort level comes first and foremost, though I’ll ensure their comfortable as well. Certain physical attributes would certainly have to be present, but I’d be amendable to try anything that allows M’gann to keep her film budget,” Lena explained. “Who do you have in mind?”

Winn glanced at the craft services table where a certain blonde PA was popping mini donuts into her mouth one after the other.

“Well, we’re all waiting, Winn,” M’gann spoke plainly.

“Kara...” Winn answered nervously, causing Kara to cough up bits of dough.

Kara peeked over her shoulder to find everyone staring at her. “Uh…”

“We've already ruled out girl-on-girl, Mr. Schott,” M’gann said.

Winn nodded. “Yeah… see um… that’s the thing. Kara has a –"

“Winn!” Kara shouted, stalking over to her best friend. Gripping his wrist, she whispered furiously, “What the hell are you thinking?”

“Okay, I know and I'm sorry! It’s not my place or exactly PC of me to announce your _extra_ part. You can exact revenge on me later. But think about it, you’ll be saving everyone’s jobs, not to mention making a ridiculous amount of money yourself,” Winn whispered back, holding back the wince of pain in Kara’s grip. Noticing his discomfort, Kara released him and Winn was quick to begin flexing his wrist. “I’m sorry. I really am, but wouldn’t this be like a dream come true for you?”

Kara hated to cede his point. She glanced over at Lena who was staring back with the slightest bit of intrigue apparent in her arched brow. Turning back to Winn, Kara shook her head. “There’s no way I can do something like this, Winn. Do you not remember the story Alex told you about me forgetting my lines in Hamlet my freshman year of high school? This would be like a million times worse than that!”

“Lucky for you, we have queue cards to help."

"Okay, well, what if I'm not... up to snuff? You said yourself James was like a god. What if she laughs at... it?" The mere thought sent Kara into a mild panic.

Winn snorted. "I’ve seen your dick in the gym locker room several times and it gave me a freaking complex,” he answered. “Look, I know this isn’t something you’d ever think about doing, but it’s also once in a lifetime. What do you have to lose?”

 _Everything,_ Kara thought. What if this destroyed her future writing career? What would her family say? She took a deep breath and looked around at the worried crew. She wasn't in the habit of letting people down and these people were her friends. They had been nothing but kind and welcoming. And honestly, could she really walk away from the opportunity of having sex with the literal woman of her dreams?

“O-Okay. I'll do it.”

Winn squealed and pumped his fist into the air.

“Can you two please share with the class?” M’gann asked tiredly.

“Kara has a monster dick and she’s willing to act as Lena’s scene partner,” Winn announced proudly.

At that moment, Kara felt every pair of eyes trail to the front her dockers and her cheeks reddened.

“I-I’m um intersex,” Kara said shyly.

The room grew completely silent and Kara wished the earth would swallow her up rather than deal with everyone’s questioning gaze. She wasn’t ashamed of her condition, not anymore anyways. Her adoptive parents ensured she would always be proud of who she was.

But telling a room full of strangers about her dick was slightly more terrifying than standing up to her high school bully at the school dance.

“Are you sure you’ll be comfortable being naked on camera,” Lena voiced softly, her understanding gaze leveled at the blonde. “I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to do something that didn’t make you feel safe.”

Kara smiled, but was pretty sure it came off as more of a grimace. “I uh… Yeah, no. I’m fine. It’s just acting, right?”

M’gann clapped once. “Okay, kid. Show us what you got.”

“What?” Kara spluttered.

“How can you expect to film a sex scene if you’re too afraid to show us your package?” James quipped, not unkind, but with too much levity.

Kara nodded. “R-Right. Yeah, okay.” She took a deep breath and unbuttoned her slacks. She slowly slid them down to mid-thigh, immediately regretting dawning her cupcake compression briefs that morning. Her bulge was very much present and she looked at M’gann hopefully.

“The briefs, too,” Lena said evenly. Kara had been avoiding looking at the brunette until that moment, but the other woman’s subtle demand made her heart hammer against her rib-cage.

She met Lena’s dark gaze as her hands went to the top of her briefs. She slowly pushed them down and witnessed the exact moment the air fled Lena’s lungs.

Kara knew she was well-endowed. Every woman she had slept with had sung her praises, but now watching as the jaws of everyone in the room dropped, she realized any previous praise had been modest.

Lena licked her lips, a sudden dryness taking her tongue. Kara felt her cock twitch at the action and quickly pulled up her pants to avoid further embarrassment.

M’gann cleared her throat, uncharacteristically lost for words. “Well, that’s all I need to see. Lena?”

Lena could only nod, unwilling to trust her own voice.

“I want Kara in hair and make-up, ASAP. She keeps the glasses and the ponytail. As this is a sexy teacher scenario, it adds to her student aesthetic. Get me script edits,” M’gann barked to the scrambling crew. She turned to Kara, a rare smile on her face. “You’re saving my ass, kid. I appreciate it. Do you have a manager?”

Kara shook her head.

“Of course, you do!” Winn chimed in. “Winn Schott, cameraman, Kara Danver’s agent.” He winked at Kara who could only shrug. “Now, M’gann, let’s talk pay for my client as well as royalties. Her name should remain out of the credits…” He continued, causing M’gann to groan.

“Kara, let’s get moving,” Nia announced, gesturing to the costume area.

Before Kara could follow her, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning, she found Lena standing close.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine,” Lena assured, before leaning closer into Kara’s ear. “And I look forward to thanking you for the nuts.”

Kara gulped.

\----

One-hour later, the stage lights were up and the _class_ was set.

Everyone seemed impressed with Kara’s tenacity for getting her timing right. The script was fairly short and full of puns that made her giggle, but overall pretty straight-forward.

Mostly, the team spent time ensuring she was prepared to work under Lena’s two golden rules: Number one, no touching (Lena controlled what actions she could take); And number two, no cumming in Lena’s mouth (she never allowed anyone such a luxury).

“She dominates you orally,” Winn explained. “She never orgasms on camera. It adds to her control factor, I think.”

Kara nodded, fiddling with the glasses on her face as she sat at her desk. The rules confused her to say the least, but she was determined to respect Lena’s boundaries.

Minutes before rolling, Lena left her dressing room clad in a fitted white Oxford shirt. Several buttons remained undone leaving a stunning amount of cleavage on display and a black pencil skirt covered her lower half. Black-framed glasses rested on her perfect nose and her hair was up in a severe bun.

Kara’s eyes widened and her khakis suddenly seemed too tight.

“Feeling okay?” Lena asked, sitting at her mark behind the teacher's desk.

Kara nodded, her eyes flickering from Lena’s chest to her face. “Y-Yep.”

“Places,” M’gann called, settling into her chair. “Quiet on set. Our ladies are on their marks. Cameras?”

“Rolling,” Winn responded.

Kara’s breath quickened. Beyond the stage lights, she saw nothing but darkness. She didn’t know rather to be relieved or terrified. She glanced at Lena and the woman’s answering smile had an almost calming effect.

“And action!” M’gann yelled.

It was like flipping a switch, and the woman with the reassuring smile became an apex predator.

_Lena scribbled fake notes onto paper as her student sat nervously awaiting her grade._

_“You astound me with your utter lack in comprehension of simple concepts, Katrina,” the teacher growled. “D-minus.”_

_“B-But I studied all week, Miss Luthor,” Katrina stuttered. “I swear.”_

_Lena stood from her chair, circling around to the front of her desk._

_“You expect me to believe you actually studied? Either you’re lying or you’re an idiot. Which one is it, Katrina?”_

_“I… uh… I...”_

_Lena grabbed a ruler from her desk top and approached Katrina. She smacked it down in front of the fearful student._

_“I asked you a question, Katrina. Which one are you: a liar or an idiot?”_

_“Neither?” Katrina answered, fiddling with the glasses on her face._

_“Hmm.” Lena hummed, leaning forward just enough to tease her cleavage to the cameras. “Perhaps I’ve been going about tutoring you all wrong.”_

_“What do you mean?” The student asked, her eyes glued to Lena’s breasts._

_“I mean, how about we try a rewards-based system of learning. I give you a treat and perhaps you’ll succeed on the next quiz,” the teacher purred._

_Lena ran her slender finger down Katrina’s blushing cheek._

_“I-I uh…” Katrina stuttered._

She forgot the line. Kara glanced at the queue card as subtly as possible and answered:

_“W-Whatever you think is best, Ms. Luthor.”_

_“Good answer,” Lena said slyly. “Stand.”_

_Katrina stood on shaky legs. Lena pushed forward, forcing her breasts against her student's. Taking the queue, Katrina snapped the pencil still in her grasp, causing Lena to look down and notice her prominent bulge._

_“My, oh, my. What do we have here?” Lena’s hand trailed down and lightly cupped the student’s hard-on._

_Katrina groaned. The feeling of Lena’s warm palm caused her temperature to sky-rocket._

_“I uh… I just…”_

She forgot the line, again, but from the smirk on Lena’s face, it sounded close enough.

_Lena turned around, walking back towards her desk, mesmerizing Katrina with the sway of her hips. Lena leaned against her desk, then used a finger to beckon the student closer. Katrina walked over in a daze.  
_

_“Take your shirt off,” Lena demanded._

_“Yes, m-ma’am,” Katrina answered._

Nia explained that disrobing in a porn scene should be a build-up; moments truly relished for the sake of the audience.

_Katrina unbuttoned her plaid shirt slowly. She slipped it from her shoulders to reveal a white-ribbed tank covering her impressive musculature.  
_

_“Well, you are just full of surprises, aren’t you, Katrina?” Lena said, taking in the expanse of skin before her._

Kara blinked once, twice. That line was definitely not in the script.

_Lena smiled seductively. “What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t offer assistance?”_

_The teacher’s hands dropped to Katrina’s pants, slowing undoing the clasp before dragging them down muscular thighs. Without much preamble, Lena pushed her student’s tank top up and over her head, ensuring to take Katrina’s sports bra with it._

_Lena’s fingernails raked over Katrina’s defined abs, causing the other woman to gasp and flex them even more. She leaned into Katrina's neck and kissed it._

_“Mmm...” Katrina hummed, her head lolling back to allow Lena’s ministrations._

_Lena continued to kiss across Katrina’s collarbone, then up to her ear where she sucked a lobe into her mouth._

_“Oh, Miss Luthor,” Katrina moaned. “Don’t stop.”_

_“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lena answered breathlessly. She kissed across the student's chest, avoiding where Katrina needed her most. One hand busied itself with scratching at the base of Katrina's neck, as the other found her full erection. She slipped her hand within the briefs, causing Katrina to gasp out loud as her lips finally wrapped around one of Katrina’s nipples._

_“Unghhh..." Katrina groaned. Though her mind felt like mush, she still remembered to not touch Lena._

_“Very good,” Lena praised, her hand slowly stroking Katrina's cock beneath the briefs. She switched to Katrina’s other breast before finally stepping back, bringing both hands to the briefs and pushing them down to meet the student's pants. Getting the message, Katrina kicked her shoes, pants, and briefs from her feet._

_Lena stepped back again, wagging a finger when Katrina tried to follow her. “You stay right there. Lean against the desk and grip it with your hands. Don’t move.”_

_The student did as instructed. Her butt pressed against the cool wood of the desk and her fingers clasped the edges. Her breathing was erratic and her cock throbbed with anticipation, a beaded pearl resting on its tip._

_Lena started undressing as if she was an art piece being unveiled. The white Oxford was shed first and Katrina nearly cried at the sheer black lace bra that greeted her and the pebbled nipples standing at attention. The pencil skirt was next revealing a black sheer thong and garter set. Lena stood proudly, almost posing, in her power pumps --_

“And cut!” M’gann yelled. Kara sighed in relief. Any longer and she would have certainly blown her load before the blow job itself. “Get the pillow.”

Kara covered herself with her hands, to Lena’s amusement, as a stagehand ran into the frame. He slid a plush pillow by Kara's feet for Lena's knees.

“Alright, ladies. Do you need a minute or are you ready to continue?” M’gann asked them.

“I’m good to continue. Kara?” Lena asked softly. Again, Kara was flabbergasted by Lena’s ability to turn her persona on and off.

“Y-Yeah. Yep. I’m okay,” Kara said, giving an awkward thumbs up that made Lena laugh.

She took a moment to truly observe Lena then, not as a sex symbol, but as a woman with a brilliant smile and infectious laugh.

“Alright, marks!” M’gann sounded. Lena and Kara got into their previous positions, ensuring to maintain continuity. “Rolling?”

“Rolling,” Winn responded.

“And action!”

_Lena’s eyes roved over Katrina’s bare form. She stepped forward and cradled Katrina’s face before kissing her firmly on the lips._

_It took Katrina a moment to realize what was happening. Her brain short circuited at her first taste of Lena. Slowly, she started to return the kiss, then sucked eagerly at Lena’s plump bottom lip, causing the other woman to groan._

_Things escalated from there. Lena’s tongue demanded entrance and Katrina welcomed it. Their tongues met in a soft, yet intense dual, drawing all sorts of moans from each other until finally Lena pulled away. Her_ _eyes were completely blown._

Kara reminded herself they were only acting.

_The teacher’s hand slid back to Katrina’s cock, delivering teasing strokes only serving to drive her student insane. Lena's other hand went to Katrina’s small breasts, squeezing and twisting without restraint. Katrina panted her agreement into Lena’s mouth, kissing the other woman with everything she could as the steady pump of her cock threatened to break._

_Katrina squeezed the edge of the desk, her hips begging to thrust forward into Lena’s palm._

Seeming to notice Kara's struggle, Lena slowed her strokes and moved to kiss along Kara’s neck again. She whispered into Kara’s ear _: “Tap the desk when you’re about to come, okay?”_

_Katrina groaned a quiet “yes” before Lena gracefully dropped her knees onto the kneeling pillow._

_She raked her blood-red nails over Katrina’s abs and thighs, allowing her breath to ghost over the massive cock._

_“Tell me, Katrina, do you know much about anatomy?” Lena purred._

_Katrina dared to peer down, watching Lena’s smudged red lips hover around her cock._

_“A little,” Katrina muttered._

_Finally, Lena kissed the tip, an action causing the blonde to actually whimper._

_“Did you know the penis has over 4,000 nerve endings?” Lena asked, lightly kissing all over Katrina’s dick as she slowly stroked it._

_“N-No,” Katrina choked out._

_“Well, how about we test that science?” At that, Lena sealed her lips around the tip of the massive head and sucked._

_“O-Oh!” Katrina yelped. Her eyes closed at the incredible sensation. Lena steadily pumped her lower half as her mouth sucked at her tip lightly, yet steadily.  
_

_Lena pulled back, running her mouth down the length of the student’s girth. She began working her tongue towards the base, alternating one side, then the other, not once stopping the stroke of her hand._

_Then Lena’s tongue found Katrina's tip, and she licked the divot, collecting a bead of cum with a hum of satisfaction. "_ _So good,” Lena groaned, going back to suck Katrina in earnest._

Kara was eternally grateful Lena had told her to lean against the desk or surely she would be on the ground.

_Lena was bobbing her head down at least half-way now, her fist meeting her lips every ascent._

_“Oh fuck. Please... Ms. Luthor... Please, don’t stop...” Katrina babbled, her eyes still closed._

_Then she opened them and Lena’s gaze locked with her own as she slid down further, opening her throat and taking Katrina all the way down her throat.  
_

_Katrina’s hips bucked unintentionally, but Lena didn’t seem to mind. She continued to deep throat the blonde, albeit slowly. It was with some difficulty, Katrina could tell, from the bulge in Lena’s throat and the tears at the corners of her eyes._

_Lena was truly majestic._

_They hadn’t stopped staring at each other as Lena sucked Katrina thoroughly. Eventually, Lena_ _pulled back, spit covering her mouth and hands as she continued kissing and laving her student’s cock. It was nearly Katrina's undoing when Lena lifted a hand to her own bra, and flicked it open, exposing her heavy breasts to the blonde’s gaze._

_“Do you like what you see, Katrina?” Lena asked, massaging her breasts as she tenderly kissed Katrina’s swollen cock._

_“Fuck yes,” Katrina answered breathlessly._

_“Language,” Lena warned. “You don’t want me to stop, do you?”_

_Katrina shook her head. “N-No. So sorry, Miss Luthor.”_

_“Good girl,” Lena praised._

If Kara had half a functioning brain cell, she would have noticed that none of those lines were in the script.

_Lena began sucking Katrina again, faster and more intensely than before. She was using her fist again, but the tight seal of her mouth was edging to –_

Kara tapped on the desk and Lena backed off.

_Continuing to stoke Katrina, Lena asked, “Are you going to cum, Katrina?”_

_“Y-Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Well, we can’t have that. Since you were doing so well, I was about to give you a tiny treat.”_

_“A t-treat?”_

_“Yes, darling. A treat,” Lena answered. She brought both her hands to Katrina’s wrists and pulled the blonde’s hands to rest atop her breasts._

_Katrina’s breath stuttered._

_“Do you like the way they feel, Katrina?”_

_“Y-yes...” Katrina started palming Lena’s breasts, flicking her thumbs over taut nipples, eliciting a moan from them both._

_Lena threw her head back, pushing her chest more and more into Katrina’s capable hands._

_“Katrina, I want you to fuck my breasts like a good girl. Can you do that?”_

_“Y-Yes, ma'am. A-Anything...,” Katrina groaned. She held the impossibly soft mounds in her hands, allowing her cock to rub against Lena’s nipples. “You’re so soft, Ms. Luthor.”_

_“Mmm…” Lena moaned. “Yes. Now, get to work.”_

_Katrina didn’t have to be told twice. Nestled between Lena's breasts, she began to slowly thrust as her thumbs continued to tease the brunette’s nipples._

_“Yes!” Lena praised. “Just like that.”_

_Lena’s hand drifted down her own stomach and into her thong, finding wetness covering her inner thighs. Well, that was new. She began rubbing her stiff bud, then unable to help herself, she opened her mouth to receive Katrina's cock between her lips at every thrust._

_Katrina threw her head back and squeezed Lena’s tits tighter, her dick sliding faster without abandon. She glanced down, catching a glimpse of Lena’s hands beneath her panties._

_“Oh, Ms. Luthor…unghhh…. So good,” Katrina whimpered, her thrusts now hammering into Lena’s tightly sealed lips._

Lena opened wide, stroking her clit as Kara fucked her tits and her mouth, willing to give this newcomer anything she wanted.

Then Kara slowed and looked at Lena with a question in her eyes.

_Lena met Katrina's fearful gaze and nodded. Pulling one of Katrina’s hands from her breast to rest on the back of her head, she said:_ _“Now, fuck my throat like a good girl.”_

_Katrina placed both hands on Lena’s head almost gently and began moving again. Lena relaxed her throat and bobbed her head. Spit and precum dribbled from the corners of her mouth as Katrina grew urgent. Lena cupped Katrina's balls with one hand and continued frantically rubbing her clit with the other._

_Katrina groaned, still not quite forcing Lena’s head down her cock, but moreover shoving her cock in. The pornographic glucking from Lena’s efforts caused her to speed up and Lena’s breasts bounced at every movement._

_She was close, but Lena was closer._

_“G-Gonna cum…” Katrina grunted._

Lena pulled back just enough to announce the words no one in the room thought she would ever say:

_“Go ahead, Katrina. Cum in mouth. I want it all,” Lena nearly begged before bringing her mouth back to Katrina’s rigid, spit covered dick._

_“Y-yes, ma’am,” Katrina whimpered, thrusting with all her might down Lena’s throat. Her balls tightened, striking Lena's chin at each thrust._

_Lena moaned, before her clit twitched, hitting her climax and Katrina_ _exploded seconds later._

_“Unggghhh… T-Take it, Ms. Luthor. Fuckkkkk,” Katrina moaned, jets of her cum dribbling down Lena’s chin._

_Lena milked her like a pro, leaving her panties to take Katrina’s cock back into her hands. Once she couldn’t take anymore orally, Lena pulled Katrina from her mouth, allowing the remaining spurts to hit her face, and rubbing the still oozing cock over her breasts._

_Before the final pearl dripped from Katrina's dick, Lena allowed it to drop onto her tongue, ensuring the camera got a perfect angle of the action._

The two women panted in exhaustion as if they had just run a marathon. Kara stared downed at a thoroughly debauched Lena covered in her cum— _her_ cum.

_Lena stood on shaky legs. She brought her lips to Katrina’s and the two shared a long and lingering kiss._

_“Class dismissed,” Lena purred._

Kara and Lena’s gazes remained lock, their breath syncing up as one. It felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room, as if the world around them ceased to exist.

It was Lena who noticed the complete stillness of the room. M’gann hadn’t even called--

“ _Oh, shit_. Cut!” M’gann yelled, her voice strained.

Murmurs and applause started up around the stage. The stagehand immediately passed Lena wet wipes and each woman a robe. Kara wrapped the cotton garment around her body and found Lena doing the same.

She felt stuck. Should she say something to Lena? Perhaps apologize? Maybe thank her? Before Kara could make a decision, Lena was whisked away by an agitated James much to Kara’s displeasure.

“Holy shit!” Winn said excitedly. “That was fucking incredible!”

“I uh… Thanks?” Kara responded, still unable to grasp this strange reality.

“Lena Luthor, one of the most respected porn stars in the industry, just allowed you to not only touch her, but to cum in her mouth! And she came, too, Kara! Do you know what this means?”

“No.” And Kara didn’t care what it meant. All she knew was that after having Lena in that way, she would never be the same again.

She really needed a moment to talk to the brunette.

“It means that you’re about to be famous,” Winn said smiling. “You and your magnificent cock.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later and Kara needs another job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 950+ kudos?!?! Who am I? What is this?
> 
> You folks asked and I had to make good on my promise. I'm a fine ass woman of my word. This part was only supposed to be 5k and it's well over 8k. Sigh. No beta and that fact may be glaringly obvious. I also made a quick revision of part 1. Just a few minor tweaks to ensure continuity for the rest of the fic. Give it a read if ya really down to kill some time. 
> 
> FOR THOSE OF YOU OF LEGAL DRINKING AGE AND NEED IT, I PRESENT TO YOU:  
> DIRTY WORDS. DRINK WHENEVER THESE WORDS APPEAR OR THIS EVENT HAPPENS
> 
> DRINK ONCE FOR WORDS: SEX OR PORN OR ANY NUDE SCENES  
> DRINK TWICE FOR WORDS: ANY 90s TECH REFERENCES, MUSIC, OR MOVIES  
> DRINK THRICE FOR LENA/KARA ANY TYPE OF SEX
> 
> **i will be changing and adding more rules later**
> 
> THEN:
> 
> I've also incorporated a SMUT SCALE (1-10). 1 is essentially hand holding and 10 is like vorarephilia. Part 1 was probably a 4. Part 2 is a solid 4. By the time I finish, we'll be at a 8.5.
> 
> You'll need to wash your eyes by then, but don't worry. Mama's taking you in baby steps.
> 
> A lot of plot happens, too, and I'm so fucking excited about how this story unfolds!!!
> 
> AN ASIDE:
> 
> Some of you have been messaging me about how a new porn AU reminds you of this one and that's AWESOME! We're all here because were filthy fun heathens who like to be entertained. The more the merrier. If this breeds even more porn au's, then, in the words of Oprah, "YOU GET A PORN AU! AND YOU GET A PORN AU! AND YOU GET A PORN AU!"
> 
> if you didn't say it like Oprah in your head, then we wouldn't be close IRL
> 
> AND FINALLY:
> 
> I'm terrible at replying to comments, but I definitely read them. I want to thank all of you for enjoying this story. I won't moderate these comments because we're all here to have escape. Let's have a dialogue about something fun in this time of great fear and stillness. <3

The sun reached the horizon right as Kara arrived at the pedestrian street bridge overlooking the small waterway. She slowed to a stop, a heaviness settling in her limbs after her eight-mile run, and pressed pause on her walk-man. The beats of _Rump Shaker_ dissolved into chirping birds and the sounds of morning commutes.

She inhaled deeply and admired the orange hues gradually erasing dark skies. The peace Kara found on her morning runs had been her only solace for the past three weeks; her only peace following her stint in _porn_. Even thinking the word made her feel dirty.

She had left set after the scene with Lena on auto-pilot, and quit the production assistant position the following Monday, much to everyone’s dismay.

_“You can’t leave me and M’gann with these tools!_ Nia had begged.

_“Kara, your dick is HUGE!”_ Mike had yelled, for the eighth time in a row.

_“You’re a natural, kid, and I’m not just saying that for my benefit,”_ M’gann had encouraged.

_“I understand. Your logic is clouded by an inconsequential shame, and it stands to reason that society’s abhorrence for the unconventional would make you doubt yourself,”_ Brainy had commented offhandedly before awkwardly patting Kara’s shoulder.

His comment left her having a brief internal debate regarding her decision, and not for the first time, Kara wondered why the hell Brainy wasn’t working for NASA.

Then there was Winn. Kara hadn’t bothered speaking to her best friend, though not for the man’s lack of trying. He called her at Alex’s apartment repeatedly, only giving up when the brunette cop threatened to spill his entrails. The phone calls turned into random pizza and Chinese food orders being delivered every other night for a week.

“ _I don’t get it,”_ Alex had voiced opening a container of lo mein from Winn’s latest bribe. _“I once found you two having a literal marshmallow fight wearing footie pajamas in your dorm room. You act like Care Bears when you’re around each other. What the hell could you two possibly be fighting about?”_

Telling Alex the truth wasn’t an option, thus Kara bumbled her way through another lie about toxic work environments before stuffing her face with potstickers. The older woman had simply hummed unconvinced, but didn’t further question all the free food.

And yet with the sudden lack of friends and her new penchant for lying to her sister, Kara’s thoughts were still mostly consumed by one name: _Lena._ The raven-haired woman had burrowed into her conscious and subconscious, leaving Kara adrift and impossibly forlorn.

She had tried everything to get Lena’s contact information from M’gann, but the director had flat out refused given privacy laws. Putting her journalism background to good use, Kara then scoured the internet and the archives at her local library. It turned out for naught. The only mentions of Lena were by the Hollywood Reporter, detailing her arrival to or departure from some big-name celebrity party.

Desperate to talk or learn anything about the woman who had given her the best blowjob of her young life, Kara had swallowed her pride and went to her local sex shop. It took less than a minute to find what she was looking for, the pink-haired store clerk happily pointing to the display rack in the center of the floor space.

Kara’s eyes widened and her cock twitched surreptitiously within her jeans. Before making the decision to search out Lena’s work, the blonde had set her expectations relatively low, guessing she’d be lucky to find two or three videos starring the brunette beauty. To say she was wrong would be an understatement because Lena Luthor didn’t just have a few of anything; she had a brand.

She _was_ a brand.

The video cassette selection alone boasted more than ten different tapes; their covers all of Lena in different poses, always appropriately covered in shiny leather, intense make-up, and a devilish smirk. Kara eyed each video carefully, her breathing just a tad too shallow for her to be one-hundred percent okay. The posters displayed more scantily clad and playful versions of Lena, effectively taking Kara from almost okay to nearly dead.

And it didn’t stop there. The _L-Corp_ brand boasted a lingerie line with corsets that set Kara’s whole body ablaze and a sex-toy line ranging from emerald studded whips to thousand-dollar harnesses. Lena even had a line of lube and Kara had a sinking suspicion the flavor called _“Ruby Kiss”_ tasted a lot like Lena’s signature red lipstick; lips she had eagerly tasted on her tongue; lips that had milked her cock like a goddamned vice.

_“I’ll t-take these,”_ Kara had stuttered, dumping the Lena-themed haul onto the counter in front of the clerk. _“Please.”_

_“You got some gems here,”_ the pink-haired woman had said impressed and hummed as she calculated her nervous customer’s total, obviously accustomed to helping the shyest of patrons. She stopped on one of the videos. “ _This one is actually my favorite. It’s a solid forty minutes of Lena edging this couple on their honeymoon.”_

Kara could only bite into her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood before murmuring, _“Thanks.”_

She hated to think about the number of people who watched Lena’s performances on a daily basis. She hadn’t earned the right to jealousy since Lena didn’t belong to her, no matter how much it felt like she did. In the end, the bags of L-Corp merchandise remained untouched in the corner of her new bedroom, her mind convinced that watching any of the videos would be a violation of Lena’s privacy.

Kara sighed and started the walk to her new apartment. One of the few positives to come out of her brief stint as a porn star was the pay. She nearly fainted at the amount of the paycheck she picked up from payroll on Monday when she went in to quit her job. Ten-thousand dollars for fifteen-minutes of play seemed like a gross miscalculation.

_“Actors make the big bucks. Lena probably got triple that,”_ Nia had explained when Kara asked if the paycheck was a mistake.

Kara had immediately put half into her savings. She used the rest to find a quaint one-bedroom apartment in the city that included a veranda. With three months paid in advance, Alex and Maggie had helped her move-in within a day and Kara gladly paid them in pizza and beer. The day was nearly perfect up until Maggie accidentally tripped over the bag filled with Kara’s new porn collection, sending the contents scattering across the bedroom floor in front of Alex.

Kara had been mortified.

_“Whoa, Little Danvers! Someone has a hobby,”_ Maggie had teased, her laughter echoing off the still relatively barren space. _“And I thought I was a huge Lena fan.”_

Kara had considered killing Maggie then.

_“Oh, you have no idea,”_ Alex had added, joining Maggie in laughter. _“This one time when Kara was in high school, our mom—”_

Kara leapt into action, tackling her older sister to the floor, preventing her from spilling her most embarrassing life story. _“Shut up, Alex or I’ll show Maggie your school band photos. Bowl cut and all,”_ Kara threatened. Alex had gasped and stared at her sister in wide-eyed horror.

Maggie spent the rest of the day begging Kara for her girlfriend’s awkward teen pictures, but to Alex’s relief, her sister had abstained.

_“Fine, I’ll just get them from Eliza at Thanksgiving,”_ Maggie had said casually and Alex had vowed to stop her by any means necessary.

Exhausted and hungry from her run, Kara climbed the stairs of her building and opened the door to her now furnished apartment. It truly felt like home. _Her_ home. After a much-needed shower, she headed into the kitchen where she whipped up a mountain of bacon and eggs. Having landed two minimum-wage job interviews the next day, things were looking up.

A little before noon, Kara found herself perusing the painting utensils she hadn’t touched since high-school. She smiled and began setting up the water colors. She could allot herself the indulgence of sharpening old skills. Anything to keep her mind off Lena. The doorbell buzzed as Kara was sitting down in front of her easel. Assuming it was the mail person delivering the care package she was expecting from Eliza, Kara opened the door and scowled at a nervous-looking Winn clutching a pastry box from Noonan’s.

“H-Hi, Kara,” he greeted. “Bought your favorite assortment from Noonan’s.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here, Winn?”

“I came here to talk to you-to tell you how sorry I am,” Winn pleaded. “Can I please come in?”

“No.”

“Okay, how about I say one thing, and if you still want me gone, I’ll leave and never bother you again, unless you give me permission?” His desperation seemed authentic enough.

Kara sighed. “I’m listening.”

The short brunette nodded, readying himself for his best hail-mary. “When I say I’m sorry, I don’t want you to take it as the blanket words you say to someone you accidentally bumped on the street. I’m apologizing for breaking your trust, Kara. As your friend, you told me something extremely personal and I disclosed it without your permission, and for that, I’m truly an asshole. I hope that one day you’ll be able to trust me again.” Winn held up the box of pastries and waited. After several moments of Kara not making any movements, he nodded. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“Winn… wait,” Kara said, smiling at her friend. “You’re forgiven. I know in some convoluted way you were just trying to help me have a moment with Lena, but next time, maybe don’t announce my business to a room full of strangers.”

Winn beamed and his eyes were slightly tearful. “Deal!”

“And you’re welcome to come in,” Kara said, stepping to the side. “But hand over the box first.”

He complied, gladly handing over the box to Kara as he stepped into the apartment. She led him into the kitchen where she poured some coffee for her sugary treats. She offered Winn a cup which he gratefully accepted.

“How did you know where I lived? I’ve only been here like two weeks,” Kara asked, dunking a chocolate-filled croissant into her prepared cup.

“I might have stopped by the police station and bribed Maggie with her own box,” Winn admitted.

Kara scoffed. “That sell-out. So, how’s work and—”

“Oh, crap! I almost forgot,” Winn interrupted, slipping an envelope from his jacket pocket and passing it to Kara. “The other reason I came is this.”

“What is it?” Kara tore into the envelope. She gasped as she stared at the check in her hands. “Winn, what the-why are you giving me a check for fifteen-grand?”

“As your manager, I got you one percent of the gross both domestic and international,” Winn explained excitedly only to be met by Kara’s confusion. “Wait, you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“A hundred-thousand copies were sold in less than a week—and that’s just in the US. Records were broken, Kara!”

Kara stared at him blankly. “So, people have seen it-me?”

“Yes,” Winn answered. “And Kara, they loved what they saw. I’ve been getting non-stop calls from producers and directors wanting to cast you. I told them it was a one-time thing, of course.”

Kara pursed her lips and Winn ventured, “It was a one-time thing, right?”

“Right! I-I mean of course,” Kara said. “But um has Lena been around or mentioned it or anything?”

“I’m not sure,” Winn answered. “I mean she’s a star, Kara. This isn’t exactly a new thing for her.” To his best friend’s defeated expression, he amends, “Hey, maybe it’ll all work out.”

She didn’t believe it, but it was nice of Winn to try and give her hope. Why would Lena Luthor, the most desirable woman on the planet, be interested in an unemployed journalism major with self-esteem issues?

Kara smiled wistfully. “Maybe.”

\----

“Babe, this isn’t your fault,” Maggie whispered. She wrapped her arms around her troubled girlfriend’s waist and propped her chin on her shoulder.

Alex sighed, leaning back into Maggie’s embrace. “Then why does it feel like it is.” She felt a soft pair of lips against her cheek and hummed.

“Because you’re you. Honestly, between Mama Danvers, you, and little Danvers, I don’t know which one of you is more nauseatingly selfless.” Maggie stepped away, turning her attention to the knocking at the front door. “Looks like Kara and Winn are here for game night. Are you going to tell her?”

“I really don’t have a choice. By telling her, I’ll at least be the barer of bad news and give our mom a break. Kara’s going to be crushed,” Alex said defeated. “You better answer the door before they ram it down. They’re exhausting now that they’ve been back on speaking terms.”

Maggie laughed as she opened the door, allowing Kara and Winn to enter. Once the cheerful greetings were out of the way, food was piled onto plates, and drinks were in hand, game night was officially underway. It wasn’t long before Kara glanced at her sister across the table and noticed how distracted she seemed.

Sure, Alex hated playing Old Maid, preferring to preach about how the patriarchy always disregarded women of a certain age. _“Old Maid, my ass,”_ Alex had scoffed during their last game night, _“More like, old balls. Now those no one wants to be stuck with.”_ Kara had huffed indignantly in defense of her own small, yet present scrotum. But the point was that though Alex hated the game, she at least cared about getting the dreaded card and losing.

“Looks like I lose, again,” Alex sighed, standing from the table and taking her empty glass. “I’m grabbing another. Anyone need anything?”

“I’ll come, too. Need to scope out my snack options,” Kara said as she followed her sister.

“You literally just ate six slices of pizza,” Alex pointed out, but the hyper-active blonde only shrugged as she snacked at the chip bowl on the countertop.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked, cracking open another can of Coke. “You seem upset.”

Alex chuckled, meeting her sister’s concerned gaze across the kitchen island. Of course, Kara would notice. She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her loved ones’ distress, no matter how tough of a front Alex had constructed.

“Nothing gets past you, sis.” She rubbed her hands through her short red-brown hair and exhaled. “I was actually going to tell you tomorrow and just let you enjoy the night, but you’re much too observant for your own good.”

“Says the cop to the wannabe journalist,” Kara teased, then grew serious. “What’s going on?”

“It’s mom. She… She’s going to lose the house.”

Kara shook her head, completely stunned. “Wait, what? H-How”

“With the continued lack of government funding, she did what she could to preserve the clinic. You know the money we got from dad’s life insurance went towards our college funds. She told me she took out a second mortgage to pay her staff for two years, but I didn’t know about the third one she took out last year,” Alex explained, her words laden with anger. She took a deep breath and rested a hand on top of Kara’s. “She was going to tell you, but I didn’t want her to have to go through it all again. She sounded so defeated on the phone, Kara. They gave her to November 1st before it goes into foreclosure.”

Kara’s head was spinning. The first home where she had truly felt safe was being taken from her. The family who had given her a real chance at a normal childhood was suffering. It wasn’t fair. After Jeremiah’s death, Eliza, a medical doctor by trade, had poured everything she had into helping combat the HIV/AIDS epidemic. The government’s lack of care or interest in preserving the life of at-risk groups pushed Eliza even more. She opened up a free clinic that provided drug treatments, therapies, and instituted research trials. And her two daughters could not have been prouder of her efforts. Eliza gave her blood and sweat to help people, and she did it all on her on dime.

The blonde gritted her teeth and her eyes filled with tears. “It’s not fair, Alex,” Kara whispered, completely beside herself.

“I know,” Alex said, pulling her sister into a hug. “But it’s life. We have to be strong for Mom. She actually wants us to start helping her move things into storage next month.”

Alex watched as her words fell on death ears. Kara’s eyes went unfocused as her thoughts raced a mile a minute. “Kara?”

“How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much money does Mom owe the bank?”

Alex reached for the bottle of bourbon. “Around one-hundred fifty.”

“Alex, that’s outrageous!” Kara said, pacing the kitchen. “H-How is that even possible? I remember dad saying it costed less than one-hundred when they bough it.”

The older Danvers drank straight from the bottle and hissed as it burned down her throat. “Welcome to America, little sister. Banks pull this bullshit, so that the homes people work their entire lives to afford can never actually be owned,” Alex explained. “Gotta love capitalism.”

“No.”

“ _No_?”

“No,” Kara said defiantly. “Mom’s worked too hard to help people. I won’t let her lose the house, Alex.

“Unless we have some rich uncle I don’t know about, I don’t see how you can make that happen."

Kara picked at the tab on her soda, avoiding Alex’s gaze. “Well, uh-actually I’m working with Winn, again. Apparently, I did so well as a temp, I’ve been offered an actual producing position. It pays… a lot,” she said.

“You’re crazy. There’s no way they can offer you enough to pay off the mortgage and take care of yourself,” Alex challenged.

“A-Actually, it’s pretty high up. I-I have to work with all the directors—and producers, ya know. And it’s a lot of travel and set design. It’s all very technical and—”

“Hey, you guys coming back or what?” Winn asked, heading towards the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a Coke. “Maggie’s setting up Jenga and she’s talking a bunch of shit about me cheating because of my tiny hands. And my hands are _not_ tiny.”

“Winn, uh-um perfect! I was just telling Alex about how I got offered that big-time producing position at the studio. You know uh the one...”

The petite man furrowed his brows at Kara, popping the tab on his soda and taking a sip. “Huh?’

“You know the one… with the bonus check I got last week…”

Picking up what Kara was putting down, Winn gasped and dark liquid dribbled down his lips. “Oh… _Oh_! Yeah, t-that position! It’s an awesome position. You earned that position, Kara! You were… just so good at the uh-position,” Winn stuttered helplessly before chancing another drink from his can as Kara mouthed the words, ‘s _top saying position.’_

“See,” Kara responded, looking back to her sister. “I can totally help mom keep the house. I got a check for fifteen-grand as my sign-on bonus.”

Alex glanced between the two, uncertain of the shenanigans they were putting on. “Seriously?”

“Yeppers,” Kara squeaked, at the same time Winn answered, “As a heart attack.”

For the first time, the cop smiled genuinely and wrapped her younger sister into a tight hug. “Kara, this is awesome! Mom’s going to-Mom’s going to refuse it, of course, but we’ll make sure she uses it, okay? I can’t believe it!” Alex said breathlessly. She pulled away from Kara and wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes. “Guessing this big-time producing gig will have you working on the big blockbusters instead of that small-time porn studio, huh?”

“HA! Yes! Yeppers!” Kara glanced at Winn who mouthed the words, _‘stop saying yeppers.’_ She rolled her eyes at him and grinned at Alex. “So, let’s call Mom tomorrow and tell her the good news, yeah?”

“Sure thing, little sis. I’ll go tell Maggie now. She’s going to flip,” Alex said and headed out.

“ _What the literal fuck?”_ Winn whispered furiously.

Kara dropped onto a stool and put her head in her hands. “If the bank takes our mom’s house, then the clinic would be the next repossession. Winn, I had to do something.”

Winn nodded. He knew Eliza Danvers deserved the world for helping those in need. “Yeah. I’m with you, Kara, but are you sure you can handle what this means? We’re talking about a career in porn, not sex with Lena. This is sex with different people. Hell, _m_ _ultiple people._ ”

Kara swallowed. She was absolutely terrified. Having sex with anyone outside of Lena seemed like a miserable idea, but she was determined to do whatever necessary to help her family. She squared her shoulders and nodded. “I’m sure. How do we do this?”

“Well, first things first, we need gigs. M’gann won’t be directing another video until after she show-runs this series out in Vancouver for six weeks. And I know I said I would be your manager, but I think someone with actual connections would be better suited to find you the highest paying jobs with the best content,” Winn stroked his chin as he thought aloud. “And I think I know just the person.”

\----

For the one-hundredth time, Kara fidgeted with the baby blue button-up tucked neatly into her khaki slacks, causing the man beside her to release a frustrated sigh.

“Can you stop that?” Winn huffed.

“Sorry.” She stilled her nervous movements. “I guess I’m a little freaked out. I mean, how often do you meet your hero and discuss with them your desire to do porn.”

A moment later, a frazzled man with shaggy red hair reached them. “If you’ll follow me.”

The assistant guided them through a door leading to a buzzing work floor. Being in the center of a media empire filled Kara with longing. This place was her dream, and its creator her idol. They soon arrived at a lavish glass office where a blonde woman sat behind a desk that dwarfed her slight frame.

“Ms. Grant, your one o’clock is here to see you,” the assistant announced.

“Yes, yes, Joffrey,” Cat said flippantly, standing from her chic reclining chair. “Close the blinds, then away with you. Fly, fly.”

“My name is Jeffre—”

“Fly. Fly,” Cat repeated, and with that the frustrated assistant closed the blinds preventing anyone from seeing into his boss’s office before stomping off.

“It’s so hard to find good help these days.” Cat sighed before turning to the anxious guests in her office. “Alas, _c’est la vie_. Please sit.”

“Thanks so much for meeting with me, Ms. Grant. It’s great to see you again. This is my best friend, Kara Danvers,” Winn introduced, taking a seat in a chair across from Cat.

“Winn, please, call me Cat,” the older woman replied, taking her own seat again. “Anyone who dated my son and was an actual good influence on him is deserving of such a privilege.”

Seeming to find her tongue, Kara voiced, “I-It’s such an honor to meet you, Cat—”

“Ms. Grant will do nicely, Kiera,” Cat said, studying the blonde. “You’re shorter in person.”

“A-Actually, it’s Kara—”

“That’s what I said,” Cat answered briskly, bringing her perfectly manicured nails to steeple underneath her chin. “Now as Winn may have told you, my media empire is a national treasure, and I—a trusted shepherd to the people. But eventually I found myself bored by the day-to-day. Once you’ve won one Peabody, you’ve won them all.”

Kara sat forward, her excitement bubbling over. “Your story on the AIDS epidemic was enlightened, Ms. Grant. Y-You even interviewed my mom. It actually made me want to be a journal—"

“You’re too kind, Kiera. Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I found myself quite bored and thus began my tango with PR and talent management. One year later, and I’m on the set of _Jurassic Park_ telling Sam Neill to get it together while I’m screaming at Eddie Murphy on the phone to definitely turn down _Beverly Hills Cop 4.”_ Cat shrugged. “Then of course my son needed to find himself, which meant him working in the adult film industry, and what is a mother to do besides support him? But lucky for you, Kiera, his short-lived career in the sexual arts left me with some very close ties.”

“That’s exactly why we’re here. I knew if anyone could help Kara, it would be you,” Winn added.

“So, you’ll mange me?” Kara asked anxiously, fiddling with the glasses on her face.

Cat grinned as she reached for the huge universal remote lying on her desk. Pointing it at the TV screens behind her, she pressed ‘PLAY’. Half the screens immediately switched to the same feed and Winn cleared his throat roughly.

Kara could only grip the armrests beneath her sweaty palms.

It was her. It was Lena. It was glorious.

After the one incident with Lena’s picture during her teenage years, Kara had never gotten into watching porn. She had met her girlfriend senior year, and even after their break-up, she maintained a steady string of short-term relationships and one-night stands. Her imagination did plenty for morning showers and other moments of self-love, making porn unnecessary for her.

But even possessing the minuscule amount of adult film knowledge she had, Kara immediately knew that her and Lena were something unique; something utterly pulse-pounding and _real._

Kara swallowed as she watched Lena take her down again and again. She remembered how she had in fact felt all four-thousand nerve endings in her cock explode, along with every other part of her body. The slight stirring below her waist brought her crashing back to the present. She crossed her legs and met Cat’s probing gaze.

“That’s yet to be determined. I have to admit after seeing your debut, I was rather impressed, but that doesn’t mean I’m sold on this—” Cat gestured vaguely at Kara, “—thing. You are wearing dockers.”

“T-There’s no need to be rude, Ms. Grant. I’m only here to make enough money to help my mom, and then I’m done,” Kara said, her voice gaining confidence, though it seemed futile as she routinely glanced at the monitors. “I may not fit the picture of what you think people find desirable, but I like the way I look. I like my dockers.”

The older woman’s mouth ticked up in amusement. “Well, well. She does have a backbone, albeit a short one. I see it now.” Cat stood as if making an epic realization. “A hero to the people. Saving her childhood home and her mother’s free clinic. It’s all just so… _super_.”

“Yeah, that’s Kara alright. She’s the best. She’s super, with a capital ‘S’,” Winn chimed in.

Cat walked around to the front of her desk and eyed Kara. “When you walked in, I didn’t think you looked anything like the stud in _“School of the Hard Fucks”._ I mean you have the bashful, bumbling, girl-next-door schtick down, but that’s who you are by day. By night, you’re the powerful she-hulk with an enormous cock. That’s you, Kiera. _Supergirl_.”

“I love it!” Winn squealed. “It’s perfect! Supergirl always saves the day. Think of all the villains to be taught lessons and all the damsels ready to thank their favorite hero in copious ways. It’s genius!”

A confused Kara glanced between Cat and Winn. “Huh?"

“Don’t worry, Kiera. I’ll handle the thinking from here,” Cat answered flippantly. “Now, as a newcomer, you must tell me how you convinced my friend Lena to give the performance of her career.”

The name echoed throughout Kara’s body. “You know Lena?”

“I know everyone and everyone knows Lena.” Cat shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her beverage cart. “But you could say Lena and I have a rather personal history.”

Kara gritted her teeth. Of course, the woman she jerked off to as a teen and the woman she had looked up to as a mentor had a history. It was just her luck.

Noting Kara’s agitation, Cat scoffed. “Oh, settle down, Supergirl. I said personal, not _intimate_.” Cat found her seat again and took a sip of water. Pausing the video, she observed the blonde closely, watching the tension leave her shoulders. “Now it all makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Kara questioned curiously, wondering if the older woman had any manners. They were her guests and she hadn’t bothered to offer them a beverage. And she kinda needed it after watching herself get serviced by Lena.

“It’s obvious you’re carrying quite the torch for Ms. Luthor and Lena does love to be adored. And you, my dear Kiera, ooze devotion,” Cat stated matter-of-factually.

Kara’s face reddened. “I-I don’t know what you’re—"

“Don’t bother wasting your breath. It’s beyond obvious,” Cat explained. Winn snorted, causing Kara to glare at him.

“Sorry,” Winn uttered.

“Crushes don’t work in this industry, I’m afraid; not when you stand to amass a very jealous following,” Cat warned. “Lena didn’t work for months once she started dating Olsen. Take my word for it, people love a porn star without commitment. It sells the illusion.”

Kara nodded with her eyes downcast. She knew it was farfetched to believe she would ever get another moment with Lena, yet she couldn’t stop her traitorous heart from its intense longing. Lena was a celebrity who dated famous guys and had her own personal assistant to yell at people about what nuts Lena liked. Kara would never be on her radar.

Cat huffed. “Stop pouting. I feel like a puppy just died.”

“You do have a super depressing pout, dude,” Winn added, making Kara narrow her eyes at him.

“Let’s look forward, shall we?” Cat continued. “Now, with the success of the first video, I insist we throw a post-launch party.”

“So, you _are_ my manager?” Kara asked hopefully.

“The launch party will be a trial,” Cat explained. “I’ll see how you survive with the vultures in their natural habitat. It’ll also prepare you for being on display.”

Kara snorted, her eyes cutting to the paused screens of her fucking between Lena’s breasts. “Whatever you think is best.”

Cat grinned as she reclined back into her chair. “That’s what I like to hear, _Supergirl._ ”

\----

Things moved fast in the entertainment industry, leaving Kara little time to consider her life choices. Three days after their meeting with Cat Grant, Kara found herself on a commuter flight headed to Los Angeles.

She tried to think of the positives. Her best friend was by her side, though Winn seemed more preoccupied with the free champagne provided in first class.

“ _It’s free, Kara!_ _Let’s pretend to be fancy since Cat’s paying.”_

Kara wanted to laugh in his face. Cat Grant was just another person looking to exploit others. If realizing she didn’t have a chance with Lena hurt, realizing her hero was a fraud left her feeling empty. How could she not feel like a failure when everything in her life was shit and the only option left was doing pornography to save her mother’s livelihood?

At least the hotel was nice. Kara flopped back onto the ocean-sized mattress, closing her eyes and relishing the expensive comforter beneath her. She had turned down Winn’s offer to take her to his favorite taco truck, which completely shocked him, but promised to meet him for dinner before the launch party that evening.

If Kara had it her way, she wouldn’t be attending the swanky soiree hosted by one of the video’s executive producers. Winn had informed her that everyone who was anyone in the porn industry would be there, except for Lena, of course. Lena was apparently promoting some new massage oil line and had her own event.

Kara sighed, drifting off to the sounds of the city below her suite.

She startled from sleep at the banging outside of her door. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she discovered she had not overslept, and pulled herself from the bed. Opening the door, Kara yawned as a concierge pushed past her carrying garment bags labeled _Gucci_ and _Prada._

“Uh… what?” Kara asked groggily.

“Compliments of Ms. Grant.” The young man hung the bags in the walk-in closet then headed back to door. “Have a pleasant evening, Ms. Danvers.”

Still attempting to rouse from her sleep, Kara made her way over to the closet and examined its new contents. She smiled. No one could say Cat Grant didn’t have taste.

\----

A limo picked them up from the hotel at a quarter past ten. Kara didn’t know how to take their celebrity treatment, but Winn seemed to settle into it nicely, his own button-up and slacks combo from Cat turning him into a new man. Cat had even purchased Kara a two-way pagers with a note that said: _“Always answer my pages, Kiera.”_

The house, if one could even call it that, was off Mulholland Dr., surrounded by a massive gate and shrouded by towering trees. Expensive cars and limousines stopped at the pinnacle of the wrap-around driveway to let out their rich owners, and soon Kara found herself standing in front of dome-shaped double doors held open by two butlers.

Inside, Kara couldn’t grasp how anyone could put together something so grand in two days, finally acknowledging Cat Grant as something of an enigma.

Posters and TVs displaying “ _School of the Hard Fucks”_ surrounded the grand room, and Kara blushed as people eyed her with keen interest. She tried to remain calm. If this was to be her life, she needed to get it together.

“This is insane,” Winn whispered, taking two glasses of champagne from the tray being offered to them. He passed one to Kara. “Even for Cat.”

“Kiera, Winn.” The woman in question approached them wearing a black cocktail dress. “You’ve finally made it. I hope your accommodations were to your liking.”

“Thanks, Ms. Grant. They’re great,” Kara replied as Winn bobbed his head in agreement.

“You both look… better.” Cat slipped her arm through Kara’s. “Now, Winn, I need to steal our star here. Please enjoy yourself in the meantime. The second-floor has live exhibitions. Veronica does love to show off.” Before Kara could protest, Cat led her through the throng of people feeling eyes track them the entire time.

“I left word with the concierge to tell you no glasses and no ponytail. I assume you didn’t get the memo,” Cat said conversationally.

Understanding the subtle command, Kara removed the tie from her hair allowing blond waves to cascade over shoulders. “T-The glasses stay or I’ll be running into walls all night.”

“And we certainly can’t have that now can we?” Cat hummed making a beeline for a woman wearing a floor length red dress, being fawned over by a group of people. “It’s showtime, Kiera.”

“Cat,” the woman in red purred, though her eyes roved Kara’s form unabashedly. “And you must be Kara Danvers.”

“Guilty.” Kara presented her hand and it seemed to amuse the stunning woman.

“I’m Veronica Sinclair. Welcome to my humble abode,” Veronica greeted, lightly grazing Kara’s fingers with her own. It was a strange shake for sure.

“You have a fountain in the foyer, so, I wouldn’t say humble,” Kara replied and Veronica smiled thinly. “B-But uh, thanks for hosting this uh… party,” she finished lamely.

“Anything for the women who made me nearly ten times my initial investment.” Veronica gestured to the people around her. “We are all huge fans of your work.”

Kara fought the urge to adjust her glasses. “Thank you.”

“Yes, my client is in high demand these days. We’re currently entertaining an attractive offer from Lord’s next production,” Cat voiced mildly. “However, I think my vision for Kiera here is a bit… less broad.”

Veronica bit her lip, her eyes dropping down to Kara’s crotch. “That doesn’t surprise me at all. We’d all like to hear more.”

“Two films starring _Supergirl_. We’ve already franchised the name. _Supergirl_ will become synonymous with cumming.” As Cat spoke, everyone’s attention remained on Kara’s lithe form. Indeed, Cat had a penchant for showmanship. “I’ve commissioned a script writer who has already drafted the first feature’s outline. And now that everyone has seen what Kiera can do as a newcomer, we’re vetting production houses.”

“No need to play hard ball, Cat. We all know your girl has the goods. You give me those rights, and your client will be taken care of for the rest of her life,” Veronica said.

“We’ll consider your offer.” Cat smiled. “If you all will excuse us, there are some other people dying to meet my client.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Cat led her away again. “Wait, isn’t that the offer we wanted?”

Cat waved her hand flippantly. “We know that, but _they_ can never know that. You hold all the cards and people will allow you to choose the game.”

The night continued in that vein, Cat making introductions as Kara stood by quietly like a Greek statue. At some point, she found an opening to slip away for her own sanity. She had hoped to at least run into M’gann and the rest of the people who had worked on the feature, but remembered they were all still filming in Canada. 

She found her way to the catering table tucked along the far wall of the great room. No one seemed to even notice food was offered, and unfortunately, it made sense. Who could thrive in a town where a size four was considered plus size?

Kara wasted little time piling lobster tails and shrimp onto her plate. The spread seemed extremely wasteful and Kara was determined to consume as much as possible. She deserved it.

“I do love a woman with an appetite,” someone said from behind. Kara turned finding a beautiful brunette with a bob cut and gray eyes. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“O-Oh, it’s fine. I was just uh…” Kara waved at her overflowing plate. “Stuffing my face. Kara Danvers. I would shake your hand, but they’re covered in garlic butter.”

The woman laughed. “Lucy Lane and I don’t blame you for taking advantage. These people survive solely on alcohol, cocaine, and the tears of children.”

Kara grinned. She was thrilled someone else noted the absurdity of Hollywood. “Ah. So, those were the cries I heard earlier.”

“Probably,” Lucy replied. “So, I would be lying if I didn’t admit I knew exactly who you were before I came over here. This party is for you, after all.”

“I-I was just one person in one scene-the shortest scene.” She had watched the feature in length after her initial meeting with Cat, several times actually, and knew for a fact her scene with Lena was the shortest of the entire film.

Shortest and hottest.

“Yeah, but you were the stand-out star. Everyone knows it. Now you’re the fresh meat and all the butchers want a taste,” Lucy said seductively. “You certainly live up to all the hype.”

Lucy stepped into the blonde’s space and plucked a piece of shrimp from Kara’s plate. “Open wide.” And Kara did because a.) the shrimp was delicious and b.) Lucy oozed sex appeal. Kara had found herself quite horny as of late, and horniness always led to questionable decision-making.

Kara bit into the piece of shrimp and allowed Lucy’s thumb to trail across her bottom lip.

“ _I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m quite certain she can feed herself.”_

Kara froze. She knew that sultry voice anywhere. She had dreamed about it for weeks; the moans of a woman about to come, the commands of a woman demanding Kara’s pleasure.

“L-Lena,” Kara squeaked taking in the sight of an emerald green wrap dress clinging to Lena’s perfect frame.

“Luthor, fancy meeting you here.” Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Lena. “I heard you weren’t attending.”

“Well,” Lena stepped closer, her eyes firmly on Kara, “you can’t believe everything you hear. I hope you don’t mind, but I needed a moment to speak with my former colleague.”

Lucy bristled. “Kara and I were just getting to know each other. How about you—"

“I actually needed to speak with Lena,” Kara cut in. “S-Sorry.” Lucy seemed nice enough and Kara appreciated her sense of humor, but she was no Lena. Lucy didn’t possess the ability to suck all the air from Kara’s lungs with just a glance. “But I can find you later, Lucy. It was nice to meet you.”

Slightly embarrassed and fully dismissed, Lucy nodded politely before sauntering off. Kara would apologize again later, but she didn’t care to chase Lucy at the moment; not with Lena standing a foot away and her forest eyes consuming every inch of Kara’s body.

“I-I thought… Hi,” Kara voiced lamely. She slid her plate onto the buffet table and brushed crumbs from her lapel.

“Hi.” Lena smiled kindly. “You look stunning, Kara, although it doesn’t surprise me now that you’re being managed by none other than Cat Grant.”

“Thanks, Ms. Luthor. Y-You look beautiful as well.” _Beautiful?_ Kara wanted to punch her own teeth out. She was a writer, dammit. _Beguiling._ Now that was a word more suited to the woman before her. She tried not to let her eyes linger on any part of Lena for too long, but she continued to gaze at the other woman like she was an apparition; as if she believed Lena would disappear if she so much as blinked.

“Thank you,” Lena responded, a faint blush staining her cheeks. “So, how is your first Hollywood gathering treating you?” Lena asked, leaning over to pick a cherry from a bowl. She slowly bit into it and Kara had to clear her throat several times before answering.

“How could you tell it was my first?”

“Well, for one, you’ve sequestered yourself to the one section of this monstrosity no one would ever venture. But now that I think about it, I seem to recall our first meeting at another catering table.”

Kara chuckled. “Gosh. Am I that obvious?”

“You are, but lucky for you, it’s rather endearing.” She smiled then, softness gracing her sharp features in a way so rarely witnessed. Lena’s eyes drifted left and Kara watched as her face hardened into a frozen mask of indifference. “Seems we have an audience.”

Noticing the gawking crowd, Kara replied, “Guess we shouldn’t be surprised with … y-ya know… the - our uh scene.”

And how could either of them forget it with the phantom touch of Lena’s lips upon her own; with the ghostly absence of Kara’s hands teasing Lena’s nipples.

Green eyes met blue in quiet understanding. “I suppose.”

“Let’s go somewhere,” Kara offered quickly – too quickly. “I-I mean what if we…,” she bit into her bottom lip, “…went on a walk.”

“I’d love that.”

\----

They ended up beyond the well-lit courtyard, avoiding the sparse groups covering Veronica’s vast estate. Lena seemed to know her way around well enough and Kara didn’t mind following. If she was being honest with herself, she would happily follow Lena over a cliff without a second thought.

Their conversation had been non-existent until they reached the well-maintained shrubbery. Kara recognized Lena’s need for privacy. She held her tongue, much too focused on maintaining even breaths at the brunette’s proximity. Lena’s expensive fragrance wafted in the light breeze and Kara quietly-desperately committed it to memory.

“I have to admit I was shocked to hear you were signing on as talent in the industry,” Lena began carefully. “I assumed your performance was a one-time thing.”

Kara laughed softly. “It was supposed to be, but my circumstances changed.” Lena gave her a quiet look, all too familiar with unfortunate circumstances. “My mom works in medical research for infectious diseases. She opened a clinic and it gained too much debt to manage. I’m doing this for her so that she doesn’t lose our family house,” she smiled sadly, “I’d do anything for my family. Even this.”

“They’re very lucky to have you.” Lena squeezed Kara’s bicep with her hand not cradled in the blonde’s elbow. Her face reflected a quiet longing and Kara wanted to chase it away. “And being under Cat’s wing isn’t the worst place to land.”

“She’s… intense. Different than I expected,” Kara admitted. “She was my idol for years and now instead of working for her at Catco like I always imagined, she’s managing my porn career.”

The wind picked up slightly and Lena shivered, prompting Kara to slip the blazer from her body and wrap it around the shoulders of the woman beside her. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” Her hands lingered on Lena’s upper arms for longer than absolutely necessary.

“Thank you, but aren’t you cold?” Lena asked even as she clutched the garment around her petite frame.

“No, I’m pretty hot,” Kara said, then quickly retracted, “I-I mean that I run hot. Like a furnace.”

Lena arched her brow and interlaced her hand with Kara’s. “Of course. Like a furnace.”

Lena remembered the first time she held hands with her first crush; how the goosebumps travelled up her arm from where Riley’s palm connected with her own. She had been so young. Holding Kara’s hand felt a hundred times more intense, spreading warmth throughout her entire body.

They circled back around the property in silence until Kara ventured, “So, Cat mentioned you’ve known each other for a while.

“We have,” Lena responded evenly and Kara nodded, assessing the brunette didn’t seem keen on elaborating. Kara wasn’t one to push, but before she could change the subject Lena continued, “She helped me when I was younger. I didn’t have many allies in California when I first moved here and she taught me a lot of about the entertainment industry. I had extensive business knowledge from my… upbringing, but building a brand was a whole other monster.”

Kara reflected on the vulnerability in Lena’s tone. She felt honored to learn more about the mysterious woman whose fame somehow made her more elusive. She still had so many questions about Lena and couldn’t stop herself from vocalizing her feelings of inadequacies.

“Building a brand seems like a thing James would have helped with, too,” Kara said trying not to sound bitter. “As your manager I mean.” She pretended not to notice the curious green gaze on face.

“He began working as my manager after _L-Corp Fantasies_ came into its own.” Lena shrugged. “It was easier to have someone running my day-to-day with the number of promotional events I have to attend.”

“And working together doesn’t put stress on the relationship? He seemed pretty upset the day we—”

“No.” Lena answered curtly. “James and I have a unique relationship. We get each other.”

Kara scoffed. “I don’t know. If I had to watch my girlfriend do _that_ , I’d be pretty pissed.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not your girlfriend.” Lena dropped Kara’s hand and the blonde mourned the touch.

How could she be so petty? Lena had only been kind and open, talking with Kara as if they had been acquainted much longer than mere hours. Kara caught up to Lena who had quickly made it to the bottom of a outside staircase and began ascending to a second-floor terrace.

“I’m sorry,” Kara voiced regretfully. “I had no right to question any aspect of your relationship.” The brunette crossed the lavish terrace, but Kara caught her arm before she could enter through the side door. “Please, wait.”

“If we’re to be friends, Kara, you’d learn to hold your tongue about things you don’t understand,” Lena voiced coldly.

“I respect that. Please, give me another chance,” Kara all but begged. She couldn’t lose Lena’s trust. The loss seemed impossible to bear. “I just… I think about you constantly, Lena. It drives me insane because I barely know you and…”

Lena’s shoulders relaxed and she turned to meet Kara’s worried frown. The crinkle between the blonde’s eyebrows made it impossible for the fierce brunette to stay angry.

“I want to. I want to know everything about you and tell you everything about me,” Kara finished shyly.

Lena moved forward, cupping Kara’s chin to look into her eyes. “Follow me.”

Taking Kara’s hand in her own, they stepped through the glass doors and into a lavishly decorated hallway lit with candles. Every door stood ajar and the sounds pouring from the rooms made Kara’s pulse race. Barely dressed or completely nude guests trickled in and out of the makeshift pleasure chamber.

Lena didn’t seem to bat an eye as one woman led three people around on leashes, their faces obscured by leather masks. She had seen and done most of it before.

Kara, however, went into sensory overload. She stopped following Lena and peered into a passing room, immediately transfixed by a woman tethered in the air by ropes while another teased her back with a crop.

It expressed inexplicable beauty. The way in which the bound woman embraced the taut strands against her skin spoke of pleasures Kara couldn’t even begin to understand.

“ _Shibari_ ,” Lena whispered into her ear. “A Japanese form of sensual rope tying.”

Kara licked her lips, her gaze settling on Lena’s dark features. “It’s incredible.”

“A truly raw form of human art,” Lena replied softly, bringing a hand up to play with the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck, causing the blonde to whimper and close her eyes. “I’ve always admired their willingness to give themselves over. Bondage is rather routine in this world, but shibari… shibari strips it down to the sensual nature of our baser instincts. Power becomes irrelevant and freedom is the ultimate reward.”

“ _Lena_ …” Kara began, not entirely sure what she wanted to say.

“I know,” Lena soothed, sliding a hand down to rest against Kara’s chest.

Kara leaned into the touch. “Can I...”

“We… can’t,” Lena sighed, painfully aware they were out in the open, even with the promise of Kara’s touch so close.

“I know,” Kara said painfully, a cruel mimic to Lena’s earlier words.

Lena nodded and took Kara’s hand again. Kara allowed herself to be pulled deeper into the maze of rooms, and while she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of Winn licking chocolate off of a guy’s junk as others watched on, she was entirely too distracted by the distinct sway of Lena’s hips to react.

Yes, Lena had rejected her, but if it was to be her final moments with the other woman before she was relegated back to being Cat’s hostage, Kara vowed to savor every second of it.

The click of a lock engaging broke her reverie. Kara had expected Lena was being nice and guiding her back to Cat. She would give a pleasant goodbye and leave in the arms of her boyfriend.

Kara did not expect to be pulled into a secluded bedroom, pushed into a wall, and kissed thoroughly.

She adapted quickly, responding eagerly to Lena’s slick tongue against her lips. She moaned and brought her hands up to Lena’s hips, slinging her jacket from Lena’s shoulders, and pulling the brunette closer as they drank deeply.

“Lena…” Kara sighed when the brunette’s lips dropped down to her neck, bruising tanned skinned with her teeth and sheer will. “Lena, wait…”

Lena stilled her hands, drawing back to look into Kara’s eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Kara grabbed onto Lena’s retreating hands. “It's just… James. I’m not a cheater, Lena.”

Lena pushed in closer to Kara and brought a hand up to play with the top button of Kara’s shirt. “And if I said it didn’t matter?”

“What?” Kara asked dumbly.

“If I said you could fuck me on every surface of this room and it wasn’t considered cheating in my relationship, would you take me?” She leaned into Kara’s ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth, before nipping it with her teeth. “Hmm? Would you let me cum all over your magnificent cock, darling?” Her hands dropped down to the waistband of Kara’s pants. “Would you mark me deep, Kara? I bet you’d leave bruises on my thighs for weeks.”

“ _Wow...”_ Kara whimpered. “I c-can. I will, Lena. I’d make it so good.”

“Then permission granted,” Lena rasped, unzipping the fly on Kara’s slacks. “Take me, Kara.”

In a flash, Lena was spun around and found her back pressed against the wall as Kara dropped to her knees. The blonde wasted no time trailing her hands up Lena’s thighs, and bunching the emerald wrap dress around slim hips. The sight of Lena's sheer red thong made her dizzy.

Kara sucked in a breath and nuzzled into the thin scrap of lace. Her nose bumping Lena’s clit made the other woman’s hips buck. “Don’t tease,” Lena commanded, grabbing a handful of blonde hair with authority.

Strong hands ripped the underwear down silky-smooth legs and over heeled feet. Lena wasn’t bare like most of the actors Kara had seen on set. Instead, she had a neatly trimmed landing strip already glistening with her arousal.

“Did I break you?” Lena teased, causing the blonde to flush in embarrassment.

“Yes,” Kara replied breathlessly, and a split second later, she was lifting Lena’s leg over her shoulder for a taste.

“ _Oh…”_ Lena moaned in appreciation.

Kara was determined to leave an impression. She knew where Lena needed her, but she wanted to savor every ounce of the brunette’s pleasure. She gripped Lena’s hips as she planted kiss after kiss along her slit, the barely-there sensations seeming to torment the woman above her.

With her waist pinned against the wall, Lena couldn’t begin to satisfy her need to grind upon Kara’s pouty lips. Having never been denied, even in the slightest, the blonde’s small act of defiance sent her into overdrive. Lena briefly considered begging when—seeming to understand exactly when to relent—Kara switched gears and her tongue began softly flicking Lena’s clit.

“ _Fuck yes… Right there, baby….”_ Lena chanted, somewhat bothered by her own sincerity in the casual term of endearment.

Kara’s tongue began working in earnest, alternating strong flicks with light circles. She experimented with direction and pressure, listening to every whimper, sigh, and groan. She soon found the exact rhythm that made Lena’s stiletto dig into her back.

Wanting to prolong the magical experience, Kara ventured lower and groaned when her tongue dipped into Lena’s entrance. She began thrusting into liquid heat like she was made for it, reaching as deep as she could. The view of the brunette’s face contorted in pleasure, the smell of her dripping desire, the moans echoing of the wall all served to heighten Kara’s desire. All she could sense was _Lena, Lena, Lena._

It was becoming impossible to ignore the constant pulsing of her cock.

From the tensing of the thigh across her shoulder, she knew Lena was close. She withdrew and carefully replaced her tongue with two fingers.

Lena’s reaction to the subtle intrusion was immediate.

“ _Oh, just like that. Just…fuck Kara…”_ Lena murmured completely lost to the sensation of being filled. If the blonde was this talented with her hands, she couldn’t help the excitement racing through her at the prospect of having Kara’s cock next.

Kara sped up, her fingers twisting just as she found Lena’s clit again.

“ _I’m close.”_ Lena whimpered as her nails dug into her new lover’s shoulders. Then two fingers blurred into three and Lena scrambled to tangle her hands into blonde hair.

Kara could feel every muscle in Lena’s body clench and before her teeth could lightly graze the brunette’s clit a final time, Lena came apart, yanking Kara’s hair hard enough to hurt.

“ _Fuck, Kara!”_ Lena screamed.

The pain mixed with the feeling of Lena’s arousal running down her wrist made Kara ravenous. She continued her movements until she felt Lena stop convulsing, and the only sounds she could hear was soft panting above her.

Kara eased her fingers from inside Lena and gently placed the other woman’s foot back on the floor. She rose to stand and studied the sheer contentment on the brunette’s face. Maintaining eye contact, Kara slowly sucked each one of her fingers clean. It instantly reignited Lena’s desire and the two met in a messy clash of lips and tongues.

The taste of herself on Kara's lips and Kara’s clothed erection straining against her center was beyond perfect. Lena absolutely could not wait any longer. Her hand slipped inside the blonde's open fly to cup the enormous shaft.

“ _Need you_ ,” Lena whimpered as Kara massaged her breasts and kissed along her neck. She squeezed Kara’s cock. “Now.”

Kara groaned at the demand and watched as Lena fished her out of her briefs and through the zipper of her slacks. Her cock looked five pumps from exploding and she tried to think of anything sad to prevent herself from cumming before she was inside Lena.

_Dead puppies. Dead polar bears. Dead polar bear puppies._

“ _Couch,”_ Kara mumbled as she watched Lena slowly pump her.

“No. Here,” Lena commanded.

Kara nodded. She promptly and easily lifted the brunette up by her thighs to wrap around her waist. The action caused Lena’s bare center to slide along the underside of her cock.

“ _O-Oh, Lena!”_ Kara shuddered. Her tip bumped against Lena’s clit as the brunette slid herself up and down the stark rod.

Then Lena reached between them, grabbed the throbbing length, and began sinking—

“ _Kiera! Kiera!”_ A voice echoed outside the vast hallway at the same time the two-way pager went off in Kara’s pocket.

The two women froze. Cat Grant had terrible timing.

Kara wanted to thrust upwards and slide into perfection. Her hips literally twitched at the thought, but the horrified look on Lena’s face crashed that likelihood. She lifted Lena up and placed her gently back on the floor.

“Shit,” Lena whispered. She straightened her dress and tried her best to fix her smudged makeup, though tidying her lipstick was pointless with the amount smeared across Kara’s mouth. “At least try to look presentable.”

“Oh, right,” Kara answered weakly, tucking her still rigid cock back into the confines of her briefs before zipping up. Lena shook her head in amusement and pulled another tissue from her purse. Instead of using it on herself, she gently took the blonde’s chin in her hand and wiped most of her lipstick away. Kara smiled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Lena replied softly.

“Lena?” Kara whispered, then froze. She didn’t want to sound needy, but this was Lena, _dammit._ She couldn’t let this majestic woman walk away again without some form of closure. “What did this mean to you?”

“I’m not sure,” Lena replied honestly. “It’s obvious there’s a physical attraction between us, but anything beyond that is….” She sighed and let the subtle letdown linger in the air, along with the scent of their most recent activities.

“I get it.” Kara said lowly. She picked up her blazer thrown to the floor and lifted it to cover her now half-erect lower half. “We should go.”

Her steps were quick to reach the door, but a hand on her arm stopped her from opening it.

“What—” Her words were cut off by Lena’s lips in a chaste and promising kiss unlike any other they had shared before. The starlet pulled away and found her blonde lover staring dumbfounded.

“I do like you, Kara,” Lena said by way of explanation. “My life is simply too complicated to explain. I wish I could. If you give me a little more time, I promise to try.”

The answer was better than anything Kara could have hoped for. Being someone’s mistress didn’t exactly sit well with her, but the possibility of Lena leaving James for her made everything about her situation worth it.

Kara smiled. “Yeah, okay. I can wait, Lena.”

“Good,” Lena said, leaning forward to peck Kara’s lips once more. “Because I would hate to kill Lucy for touching what I consider my own.” Kara gulped and watched Lena step towards the bedroom door. “Shall we?”

Outside the hall, it seemed more guests had found their way upstairs, and from the sounds echoing around them, thoroughly enjoying the maze of sexual fantasies. Kara considered finding Winn, but nixed the idea based on being terrified by what she would find.

Lena led them towards a grand staircase where Kara could still discern the clinking of glasses downstairs when Cat appeared from around a corner, arm-in-arm with none other than James Olsen.

“Ah, Kiera. There you are,” Cat said. She glanced between both women knowingly—or simply in a way that put people like Kara on edge. “And Lena, we were actually looking for you as well.”

“Yes, we were,” James voiced bitterly, the hand not anchoring Cat clenched into a fist.

Kara watched him carefully. If he so much as breathed at Lena wrong, she would put her fifteen years of taekwondo and boxing training to good use.

“Well, you found us,” Lena responded, raising one eyebrow to the two managers in challenge.

Cat chuckled. “Settle down, dear. We’re here to offer good news.”

Finally finding her voice, Kara inquired, “About?”

“About your career,” Cat explained. “James came to me with an offer—”

“An offer which my girlfriend proposed,” James added his eyes burning the side of Lena’s head. “Lena saw the value of you two… _working_ together again and as her manager, I had to agree from a marketing standpoint.”

“Right, right,” Cat continued. “Since your little scene became the performance of the year, James and I have negotiated with Veronica for a two-feature deal based on Kara’s porn alter-ego: _Supergirl._ And I have procured a production budget that would allow you to retire for the rest of your career, Kiera.”

“So, we-I mean Lena and I will be filming together?” Kara tried to keep the giddy hopefulness out of her voice, but from James’ eye-roll, she didn’t have much success.

“Yes,” Cat informed.

“Well, you won’t be with just Lena, of course. It’s two features meaning more scenes with more actors,” James said with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked. She didn’t show her anger, but they all sensed it. “We talked about this, _sweetheart_. Working exclusively with Kara would be more lucrative.”

James stepped forward, leaving Cat’s side to place his hands gently upon Lena’s shoulders in a most patronizing gesture. “Yes, and I completely agree. Our request has been fulfilled in that regard.” He glanced over Lena’s head to meet Kara’s challenging gaze. “But since Kara here would be the primary talent for the films, she’ll be doing a few scenes with other stars. After all, she is _Supergirl.”_

The clenched muscles in Lena’s face was the only recognizable sign that his comment bothered her. Kara didn’t understand any of the contention between the couple, but she didn’t care. She only wanted to stand by Lena’s side and –

“If you’ll excuse us, James and I should be leaving,” Lena said tightly, giving Cat a slight nod. She turned to Kara and her features softened. “I’ll be in touch, Kara. Thank you for a wonderful evening.” When she turned back to her boyfriend, Lena’s face drew cold again. “James.”

The couple descended the staircase in a whispered argument. Kara strained to hear them, only catching words like “ruined”, “treatment”, and “church”. None of it made sense.

Cat stood by Kara and watched the couple navigate through the mingling crowd downstairs.

“People like Lena who live under a microscope aren’t allowed the luxury of mistakes, and if you’re to be in the spotlight with someone of her reputation, you have to be prepared for anything,” Cat said in a rare moment of sincerity. “Be careful, Kiera.”

At those parting words, the older woman was off, floating down the steps towards the ongoing party and leaving her bemused client behind.

Kara knew that having a certain level of celebrity came with having your personal life put on display, but she couldn’t begin to care—not when Lena’s promise still burned her lips; not with the certainty of being intimate with Lena on camera for the world to see still fresh on her mind. Instead of being afraid like before, Kara found the fact beyond arousing and exciting. She could handle anything as long as Lena wanted her.

“ _So, what did I miss?”_

The blonde turned, coming face to face with Winn wearing only his sports jacket and briefs. His entire torso was littered with red marks and splotches of chocolate. Kara cleared her throat, trying to shake the imagery of her best friend’s blown gaze and destroyed state from her psyche.

“A lot actually,” Kara answered truthfully and gestured to Winn’s body. “And what did _I_ miss?”

“Everything,” Winn said dreamily. “Wanna got back to the hotel and order enough room-service to piss Cat off?”

Kara laughed. “More than anything.” Winn turned to the staircase when Kara asked, “Uh, Winn, your pants?”

He shrugged. “Lost cause.”

\----

Flickering candles surrounded the darkened bedroom. Deeming the mood properly set, Maggie rifled through the plastic bag full of items she had purchased for her and Alex’s special night. With their constant conflicting work schedules, and a few major arguments between them once Kara—their buffer—moved out, the two women agreed they needed a night to rediscover each other.

Maggie smirked at the VHS she retrieved from the bag. It had been a long time since they last watched porn together, a stellar foreplay in Maggie’s opinion, and with finally getting her hands on a copy of the last Lena Luthor feature, she knew they were in for quite the appetizer.

Popping the tape into the VCR, Maggie pressed play and set the volume low right as Alex entered from the restroom wearing her sexiest nightwear, which for the Alex meant a black cotton sports thong and matching bra.

“Hmm. Wearing my favorite, huh?” Maggie hummed, placing the remote down and approaching her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist before leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

“What can I say?” Alex murmured against Maggie’s smirking lips. “I aim to please. So, what are we watching?”

Maggie sighed as she felt Alex’s lips move down her neck. “A new release, but I doubt I see much of it with how fucking turned on I am, babe.”

“Same.” Taking the lead, Alex walked Maggie backwards as their tongues continued to dance. Maggie tumbled onto the bed and Alex wasted no time in straddling her lap.

The sexy pop beat of the video’s introduction played softly in the background, though it seemed to fall on deaf ears, both women gripping and moaning like they haven’t seen each other in a month.

Maggie latched onto her girlfriend’s neck, using the distraction to roll Alex onto her back. Playful smile at her lips, Maggie reared and untied her silk robe. Alex licked her lips at the sight of black lace she had never seen before.

“Damn. Where did this come from?” Alex asked, her fingers ghosting over the lace trim of the breast cups.

“You like?”

“I love.”

Alex gripped Maggie’s hips under the robe and sat up, taking her time to appreciate the tanned skin of her lover’s neck. If Maggie’s soft moans and rolling hips were anything to go by, they would be in for quite the evening. She moved one of her hands to cup Maggie’s breast, a move that would usually serve to heighten her girlfriend’s arousal.

But Maggie’s moans had altogether stopped; as did her hips and the hand that had been raking across Alex’s scalp.

“Mags, you okay?” She leaned back and caught Maggie’s stunned expression looking over her shoulder.

Maggie’s eyes remained glued to the television and Alex’s face fell. Did her girlfriend really find some fake simulation of intimacy more enticing than her. “ _Woo-hoo_! Hot girlfriend still here.”

“Uh…” Was all Maggie could muster, causing her girlfriend to scoff in disbelief.

“Okay, what the fuck —" Alex’s words came to an abrupt halt as her eyes met the screen behind her, coming face to face with-

A dick. A rather large dick. Her little sister’s rather large dick in the hands of—

“ _Kara!”_ Alex screeched, pushing Maggie to the side and clambering from the bed.

“ _L-Little Danvers?_ ” Maggie shut her eyes and gave her head a vigorous shake, trying to rid her mind from playing tricks on her. Behind her closed lids, she listened to Alex rip the VCR plug out the wall, not bothering to simply use the remote to power off the TV.

Alex stood stock still, staring at the blank TV screen as if she expected to see the video start up again.

“B-Babe?” Maggie asked worriedly. “You okay?” She didn’t expect a response, not after seeing _that._ She only saw Kara as a sister, but Alex actually was Kara’s sister, and the mental scarring she could already tell forming inside her girlfriend’s head concerned her.

She watched as Alex backed up until her legs hit the bed and dropped down.

“Mags? What’s the prison sentence for first degree murder again?”

“Uh twenty-five years to life.”

The short-haired woman nodded, though her eyes stayed glued to the TV. “Okay. When I see Kara, it’ll probably be best if you held onto my gun because I’m going to shoot her.”

Maggie snorted. “Speaking of shots—"

“ _Maggie!”_

“Too soon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for next episode when:
> 
> Alex confronts Kara  
> We find out what's going on with James and Lena  
> We find out about Lena's past  
> Winn is doing Winn stuff  
> Kara and Lena sorta have a date  
> Supergirl begins filming!!!
> 
> I foresee this being 5 or 6 parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this should be continued. I have a pretty decent plot in mind! Can you say "Supergirl" as Kara's alter porn ego?!?!
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands!


End file.
